1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus for reproducing a game using two kinds of stones or pieces, such as for example, GO or OTHELLO.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In GO, for example, a paper showing several or several tens of plays is used to teach progress of a match. If one wants to study the match with reference to such a paper, one has to trace the plays in sequence. However, as many plays are written in the paper it is very inconvenient to consider the meaning of each play.